Rival Supermarkets
Transcript Peppa: Come on, Tobias! The supermarket will be fun! Tobias: I can change that for you with six words. Peppa: Oh, really? Tobias: Emily Elephant's family bought it out. Peppa: What? Mummy, Daddy, I don't want to go to the supermarket anymore! Mummy Pig: Why's that, Peppa? Peppa: Emily bought it out! Look! Mummy Pig: You're right! Tusco! And, anyway, we should go to Swinesbury's. After all, Swinesbury's is owned by a family member. *drives to the local shops* Peppa: Look! banner is shown up at Swinesbury's saying, "CEO IN-STORE APPEARANCE!!!" Peppa: CEO in-store appearance? Mummy Pig: Yes, Peppa. Pig family go in Aunty Pamela: Yes, yes, I'm the CEO, you can stop now. Oh, Amanda! I see you've brought your family! Peppa: Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Alright, Peppa, you haven't tracked any mud into the shop on our in-store appearance, have you? Peppa: *sighs* Elizabeth: Tell you what. If you can help us beat Tusco, I'll stop being mean to you. Peppa: Can my gang help? Elizabeth: As long as you help us get ahead of Tusco, I'm open to anything. At the treehouse... Mummy Pig: *starts filming with her uPhone* Peppa: I feel like a snack. Suzy: What kind of snack? Peppa: I can't decide. Danny: Well, at Swinesbury's, they've got all kinds of snacks. Peppa, Suzy and Pedro: Swinesbury's? Danny: Yeah, Swinesbury's. It's a supermarket. And not just any supermarket, they have the freshest food on the market for great prices! Peppa: Well, gang, we're going to Swinesbury's! Danny: Swinesbury's. 36 Browne Street, Peppatown, Peppaland. Mummy Pig: *stops filming* That was fantastic! At Swinesbury's.... Peppa: Oh, we missed the CEO visit! Mummy Pig: Well, we'll drive out to the manor! At Elizabeth's manor... Peppa: *rings the doorbell* Elizabeth: *opens the door* Do you have an advertisement? Peppa: Yep! go to the lounge room Peppa: *plays the video* video plays Elizabeth: Honestly! We're a supermarket, not a restaurant! Danny: Restaurant? That gives me an idea! *rings up Granny Dog* Granny Dog: Hello? Danny: Hey, Granny Dog. It's Danny. You know what would be a great idea? Frozen Dog's Pizza exclusive to Swinesbury's! Granny Dog: Sorry, but that's just not happening. Danny: Why? Granny Dog: Well, you see, we don't make our pizza for the supermarket. We make it hot and fresh daily! Danny: Sorry I spoke. Granny Dog: It's okay, it's... Danny: Goodbye. Peppa: Hey, remember when Pedro drew that amazing Dog's Pizza ad? Elizabeth: I don't want a hand-drawn ad! Pedro: Okay. I'll use Swinedows Paint. Elizabeth: SWINEDOWS PAINT? SERIOUSLY? Later... Peppa: You know what, guys? I just realized something! We've been fighting Tusco since before it existed! Suzy, Danny and Pedro: We have? Elizabeth: YOU HAVE? :D Peppa: Yeah. Ever since the day we formed a gang, it's been us against Emily! Elizabeth: Oh. That's not going to help us financially though, is it? Peppa: Wow! You speak grown-up? Aunty Pamela: *comes in* Good news, children! I was counting my money, and guess what? We've beaten Tusco! Peppa: Well, there goes our chance to make a new friend. Elizabeth: I'm sorry! I shouldn't be making friends by making them do stuff - I should get to know them! to the Elephants Mr. Elephant: Looks like we have too sell Tusco and have to reopen Elephant's Dentistry and Elephant's Pizza. Emily: Daddy, the dentistry has already been bought and turned into a travel agency and the pizzeria has been turned into a diner. Mr. Elephant: We will buy an old shopping center. All: Yay. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes